


Tiempo de Guerra

by Erengalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relato AU. Caída de Osgiliath y Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor llevada al escenario de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Los que me conocéis ya sabéis que la idea de los AU no es la que más me inspira a la hora de escribir y que, de hecho, es algo que me da bastante respeto abordar, pero... Es Faramir. No puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad para escribir más sobre él, aunque sea en un ambiente tan extraño para él como este, la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque bueno, Tolkien participó en la Primera Guerra Mundial, y dijo en una ocasión que, si uno de sus propios personajes se le parecía, ese era Faramir, y... eh, que me estoy yendo por las ramas.
> 
> El AU está basado en los eventos de Pearl Harbor y, aunque he empleado escenas de la película y su banda sonora como referencia, hay otros datos que he sacado directamente del libro de Historia. Y otros me los he inventado directamente, pero queda mal decirlo, y eso. Para los que van un poco peces en Historia, nos situamos en el 7 diciembre de 1941. Los eventos del principio realmente ocurren unos diez días antes del ataque sorpresa a Pearl Harbor, el 27 de noviembre; la escena del final corresponde al día siguiente al ataque, al día 8 de diciembre.
> 
> Por otra parte, me he roto la cabeza para llevar los nombres de la Tierra Media a la América de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Intenté buscar nombres que se pareciesen a los originales, pero luego opté por buscar otros que significasen lo mismo, y ha resultado todo ser una mezcla de ambos. Los personajes que aparecen son los siguientes:
> 
> Faramir - Faran S. Gem. Faramir significa "joya suficiente". Faran fue el nombre más parecido a Faramir que puede encontrar; su segundo nombre y apellido son precisamente eso, sufficient gem, la joya suficiente.
> 
> Boromir - Baran F. Gem. Faramir significa "joya fiel o noble", o la joya que no ha de fallar. Baran es un nombre gaélico que significa "guerrero noble". Como con su hermano, su segundo nombre y su apellido son el significado de su nombre.
> 
> Denethor - Geary L. Gem. Tuve que dejarle el apellido Gem para que sus hijos fuesen suyos, pero no sé si se lo merece demasiado xD. En fin, Denethor es un nombre Nandorin que significa "liso o lacio" y "flexible" (igual lo emplearon para describir a un junco... arden bien x)). Geary es un nombre inglés que significa "flexible"; la L es de lacio.
> 
> Aragorn - Adair Aethelstun. Éste fue el más complejo. Aragorn significa "valor de rey", pero no encontré un nombre que se le ajustase demasiado bien (y Alexander... ejem, nope xD) Adair significa "noble" en gaélico. Aethelstun es un nombre inglés que significa "de la casa de los elfos", y considerando dónde fue criado Aragorn, creo que es algo que encaja bastante. 
> 
> Éowyn - Maud Eachann. Sí. Lo sé. Hay un montón de nombres en gaélico y anglosajón que empiezan por eo-. Pero... eran feos y no me gustaban para ella. Maud es un nombre irlandés que significa "fuerte doncella guerrera", y Eachann, también un nombre irlandés, significa "amante de los caballos". Le pega, ¿verdad?
> 
> Por otro lado, tanto Baran como Faran son dos pilotos jóvenes tal y como eran Rafe y Daniel en la película. He querido que Adair fuese el médico para hacer un guiño a que fue Aragorn quien sanó a Faramir a Éowyn del Hálito Negro; sin embargo, al pertenecer este relato a un concurso de escritura y tener una extensión máxima de cinco folios, he tenido que omitir esa escena. Aunque igual un día de estos hago una edición extendida, no sé. Ya veré.
> 
>  
> 
> Os recomiendo ir escuchando pistas de la banda sonora de Pearl Harbor mientras leéis, concretamente: Brothers para las escenas del principio, Attack para la guerra, y Tenessee para el final. Pero ponedla desde el principio e id escuchando :3
> 
> Así que... allá va. Perdón por el coñazo que os he metido.

Había muerto, lo sabía. Los restos del fuselaje del halcón de guerra que pilotaba Baran F. Gem flotaban en las tranquilas aguas de las costas de Hawaii, a la deriva. El motor se había hundido hacía horas entre las olas, y las agujereadas lunas prácticamente hechas añicos se habían alojado finalmente en las profundidades de la bahía. Y, aunque sabía que sólo había sido un mal sueño, era consciente de que ése precisamente había sido el destino de su hermano mayor.

Baran F. Gem presentaba tres limpias perforaciones en el torso, aunque la muerte le había llegado cuando su P-40 había descendido en picado hasta impactar contra las olas; el cuerpo sin vida del piloto había sido arrastrado hasta una playa de blanca arena, lejos de las torres de control del aeropuerto militar, cuando la luna todavía arrancaba reflejos de plata al agua. Parecía incluso como si alguien hubiese intentado ofrecer a Baran un intento de rito funerario: lo habían hallado tendido sobre los restos metálicos de una de las alas de su halcón, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho; sus dedos aferraban con fuerza los restos de una de las palancas de control de la nave, como si de la empuñadura de un arma se tratase, y sus ojos cerrados y expresión serena hacían pensar que la muerte lo había alcanzado en paz consigo mismo.

Faran S. Gem había sabido al despertar, mucho antes de que el teniente se acercase a su puesto de guardia, que lo que había visto en sueños era cierto. Lo había sabido antes de que le entregasen la medalla de plata con su identificación de soldado y el pequeño colgante de nácar en forma de cuerno que Baran llevaba al cuello, llenos de rasguños y arena; mucho antes de que Evelyn Johnson le hubiese confirmado lo evidente, mucho antes de que el comandante en jefe Kimmel le ofreciese personalmente sus condolencias.  
Y de pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo, se había encontrado en el pequeño local donde solían reunirse todos los pilotos en las horas libres. Contemplaba, con un pequeño vaso de ron alzado entre los dedos, el pequeño altar de flores y velas presidido por la fotografía oficial de su hermano. Había sido en ese preciso instante, horas después de haber conocido la noticia, cuando había sido plenamente consciente de que Baran estaba muerto, de que era cierto, y de que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Nunca más volverían a volar juntos salvo, acaso, en otra vida, lejos de la guerra. Nunca más volvería a escuchar su estruendosa risa, ni oiría sus bromas por radio. _¡Mayday, mayday, mayday!,_ habían sido sus últimas palabras, aquellas que las radios habían registrado momentos antes del accidente. Y su voz en el registro había sonado tan tranquila y serena que, si hubiese sido escuchada por alguien a quien el código de emergencia aéreo le resultase ajeno, jamás hubiese creído que su muerte era inminente. Baran había sabido lo que iba a pasar, y lo había aceptado.

Faran S. Gem apuró su vaso y lo depositó sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. Apenas si fue consciente de las palmadas de ánimo que sus compañeros le dieron en los hombros antes de abandonar el local y dejarlo allí solo, con sus pensamientos. En una mano, apretaba con fuerza la medalla de plata y el cuerno de nácar, como si temiese que fuesen a desaparecer de un momento a otro, y los ojos le brillaban.

Por la mañana enviaría carta a New Haven, Connecticut, para informar a su padre de la muerte de su primogénito. Sabía que no era una noticia fácil de dar, y que a Geary L. Gem le costaría aceptarlo, si es que llegaba a hacerlo algún día. Suspiró, sabiendo que seguramente el anciano le diría, en una carta de vuelta, que todo era culpa suya. El joven Faran no odiaba a su padre; es más, lo adoraba y deseaba que sus acciones fuesen reconocidas por él, pero tras la prematura muerte de su madre, Geary había comenzado a gestar un profundo odio por el menor de sus hijos. Había afirmado en ocasiones que no era más que una sombra de sí mismo y que sólo el fallecido Baran le era fiel y podía contar con él. A pesar de ello, la relación entre los dos hermanos siempre había sido excelente, y Baran siempre había protegido a su hermano menor de las crueles palabras del padre de ambos; sin embargo, nunca había conseguido hacer que lo amase un poco más, y eso siempre le había dolido. Pero Faran hacía tiempo que se había resignado a ello.

 

* * *

  
[Diez días después, madrugada del 7 de diciembre de 1941]

Geary, tal y como había predicho, había mostrado su dolor y descontento, y estaba implícito en sus palabras que deseaba que las tornas se hubiesen cambiado. Que hubiese sido Faran el fallecido, y que Baran todavía viviese. _Baran nunca habría dejado que tú murieras_ , le espetaba en su carta. _Nunca. Él nunca habría de fallarme_. Esas palabras habían mantenido a Faran en vela durante noches enteras, dando vueltas en su estrecho jergón en una de las naves donde dormían los pilotos. No había sabido cómo responder a aquello ni, mucho menos, abrirle su corazón a un pedazo de papel.

Y cuando hubo reunido fuerzas para responder, fue demasiado tarde: algo había hecho temblar los cristales de la estancia en la que se hallaba, y había sacudido los suelos y, de repente, sólo se oyeron gritos de horror. _BOOOOOOOOOM. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._ El primer instinto del joven fue lanzarse al suelo para evitar los pedazos de cristal que comenzaron a surcar la estancia, afilados como cuchillas.

El joven Faran abrió la puerta como bien pudo, con el miedo atenazando cada uno de sus músculos. Los estaban atacando, era consciente de ello. Y, al salir al exterior a toda velocidad, observó la gruesa columna de humo que salía de la santabárbara en llamas de uno de los acorazados, y a sus compañeros corriendo, y a toda una flota de cazas japoneses que bombardeaban los cielos de Pearl Harbor.

-¡Al hangar! ¡Al hangar! ¡Nos atacan los japos! –oyó que gritaba alguien; y no dudó: con la atención dividida entre los accidentes del terreno y los proyectiles que llovían del cielo, el joven se las apañó para cruzar el largo trecho que lo separaba del hangar donde guardaban los halcones de guerra, y se encaramó al suyo tan pronto como pudo.

A pesar de lo desesperado de la situación, en cuanto estuvo en el aire, todos sus miedos desaparecieron, se hicieron pequeños, y volaron tan lejos como los misiles que disparaba. Voló y voló, en círculos, trazando espirales, persiguiendo sin descanso a cualquiera de aquellas naves que habían perturbado la calma de Pearl Harbor aquella mañana. Pero desde allí veía las gruesas columnas de humo subir desde los acorazados y los cruceros; uno de ellos había sido varado en el acceso al puerto, y otro había conseguido ponerse en funcionamiento, y otras tantas pequeñas embarcaciones se consumían entre las llamas. Y, poco a poco, los miembros de su equipo de vuelo iban siendo abatidos por los cazas japoneses.

Faran apretó los dientes, y efectuó dos disparos seguidos antes de variar ligeramente su rumbo. Su P-40 describió una espiral ascendente para evitar un proyectil, al tiempo que observó cómo una de las otras naves caía en picado sobre las olas después de que su motor principal hubiese sido dañado. Y, a pesar de ser consciente de que llevaba largo rato volando, le pareció en el momento de descender a tierra que todo había ocurrido en apenas unos pocos segundos.

El piloto condujo su halcón de guerra a la zona resguardada de los hangares, pero de pronto, cuando su tren de aterrizaje había rozado ya el suelo, notó un impacto en la panza del aparato que desestabilizó su rumbo. Faran S. Gem tiró con fuerza de las palancas para intentar frenar su nave, pero pronto las llamas comenzaron a ascender desde la destrozada parte inferior, y el pequeño caza de combate americano se desestabilizó y volcó sobre la pista. El cristal que cubría la minúscula cabina se fragmentó como si alguien hubiese dispuesto una tela de araña sobre él, y Faran se encogió sobre el tablero de mandos para evitar lo peor del impacto.

Sus ojos grises miraron a través del humo y de los ensangrentados fragmentos de la luna, y un miedo sereno se pintó en ellos. El joven utilizó su pistola para terminar de romper el cristal de la cabina y poder arrastrarse al exterior antes de que el motor de la nave explotase y se lo llevase con él. Se cortó varias veces al salir, y tuvo que rodar sobre los despojos del fuselaje dañado; advirtió en su huida que un fino hilo de combustible se filtraba por la carcasa desconchada del P-40, y eso bastó para que se pusiese en pie y corriese a guarecerse tras unos vehículos de la inminente explosión.

Pero la propia pista era un caos, y sus compañeros soldados corrían de un lado para otro, disparando munición contra las naves japonesas, preparando ofensivas, trayendo y llevando armas, levantando barricadas y, sobretodo, intentando no ser abatidos por algún disparo enemigo. Una lluvia de metralla caía traicioneramente sobre todos ellos y, aunque oían los ruidos de los disparos, apenas sabían decir desde qué dirección les llegaban. Pese a sus esfuerzos, había cientos de cuerpos derribados sobre el asfalto, y no todos ellos continuaban con vida. Faran S. Gem empujó a dos de los suyos en su huida, para ponerlos a salvo de la explosión de su propia nave. _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_ , y una nueva y densa columna de humo negro se unió a las que ya oscurecían los cielos de Pearl Harbor.

-¡Faran, tu pierna! –exclamó uno de ellos, cuando se hubo destapado los oídos-. Vamos, necesitas un torniquete.  
El joven no esperó a que Faran reaccionase, y en unos pocos segundos improvisó un torniquete de emergencia con su cinturón, para frenar la hemorragia que había teñido buena parte de los pantalones de su uniforme de rojo. Faran ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello en su apresurada carrera, pero entonces el dolor lo golpeó con toda su intensidad.

-Gracias –murmuró, exhausto. Intentó estirarse en aquel pequeño hueco entre dos carros de combate, y apoyó la espalda contra una de las enormes ruedas. Sentía unas dolorosas punzadas en el hombro, pero no sabía si quería saber qué iba a encontrarse. Casi con un temor reverencial, alzó la mano para retirarse un poco la camisa y poder palpar la piel, y la sangre roja pronto fluyó por sus dedos. Mantuvo su ensangrentada mano ante él, atónito, como si no pudiese creer que la metralla lo hubiese alcanzado realmente y, de repente, todos los sonidos se apagaron para el joven piloto. No fue consciente de la llamada de alarma, ni de que sus compañeros abandonaban el campo a toda velocidad; tampoco fue consciente de la siguiente explosión, muy cerca de él, ni de que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo.

Faran S. Gem había quedado tendido en el asfalto, protegido por las sólidas estructuras de un M3 Stuart y un M3 Lee, completamente inmóvil.  


* * *

  
  
Había sido el doctor Adair Aethelstun quien había encontrado el cuerpo del joven piloto cuando los ataques hubieron terminado. Él mismo, con la bata blanca completamente llena de sangre, había salido de la zona donde atendían a los heridos en busca de aquellos que estuviesen realmente graves y no pudiesen alcanzar a tiempo el hospital de campaña. Con un suspiro, buscó en el cuello la medalla de identificación que le indicaba que aquel joven era Faran S. Gem. Lo examinó rápidamente y, tras comprobar que el torniquete había cumplido bien con su función, procedió a sacar los restos de metralla de su hombro con ayuda de unas pinzas; por suerte para él, el disparo no lo había alcanzado de lleno y, aunque aparatosas, las heridas no eran demasiado profundas. Con ese precario vendaje tendría que bastar, de momento; el doctor pidió ayuda a dos soldados para alzar el cuerpo del piloto a la ranchera en la que iban subiendo a los heridos para su traslado al hospital.

-Necesitará una transfusión –le indicó al conductor-. Ha perdido mucha sangre y, aunque está inconsciente, está fuera de peligro. No tardará en despertarse.

Un rato después, ya instalado en una precaria camilla en uno de los pasillos del hospital de campaña, Faran protestó en sueños, y abrió y cerró los puños en un movimiento reflejo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni qué había pasado exactamente. Lo último que recordaba era que su caza de combate había explotado, y que había conseguido escapar de él por muy poco. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron habituado a la luz y al incesante ir y venir de enfermeras y médicos, advirtió las vías que le habían colocado en los brazos, y la sangre que le estaban suministrando desde un botellín vacío de Coca-cola. Su embotada mente acertó a pensar que probablemente eso se debía a que había demasiados heridos y los recursos de la base de Pearl Harbor se habían quedado cortos al atenderlos a todos. Sin embargo, este fue su último pensamiento, pues la inconsciencia volvió a llevárselo.

Y así, inerte, fue como lo encontró Geary L. Gem a su llegada a Pearl Harbor. Le temblaban los labios, y algo parecido a un rictus de tristeza había sustituido a la iracunda mirada que solía dirigirle al menor de sus hijos. El anciano había sacudido los hombros de su hijo en un fútil intento por reanimarlo, hasta que un enfermero lo había detenido. Había intentado explicarle que el joven Faran estaba profundamente dormido por la cantidad de sedantes que le habían suministrado, pero Geary no había atendido a razones. Había clamado a los cuatro vientos que Baran y Faran, sus hijos, los dos mejores pilotos con los que contaba la flota del Pacífico, estaban muertos. Y no había querido escuchar nada más.

Los restos carbonizados de Geary L. Gem fueron hallados en una de las playas de la bahía; el anciano, enloquecido por el dolor, había decidido quitarse la vida arrojándose a uno de los muchos fuegos que todavía no se habían extinguido en Pearl Harbor. Eso fue todo lo que pudieron contarle a Faran cuando despertó muchas horas después.

El joven estaba más que aturdido; en apenas unas pocas semanas había perdido a su hermano mayor y a su padre, y le asustaba pensar que entonces estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Seguía tendido en aquel estrecho camastro de hospital, en un abarrotado pasillo de una de las naves que habían habilitado como hospital de campaña. Sin embargo, a lo largo del día y de la noche, los gritos de horror se habían apagado, y un fúnebre y tenso silencio flotaba entonces en el ambiente.

Faran abrió los ojos muy despacio, y vio que le habían quitado las vías del brazo en algún momento durante su sueño. Flexionó los dedos de las manos despacio, comprobando que todo estaba en orden; la cabeza le daba vueltas porque todavía acusaba la pérdida de sangre, pero se encontraba bastante despejado. Con una mueca de dolor, giró un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, para ver quiénes eran los heridos que había tendidos a su lado; a la derecha no había nadie, pues su cama se encontraba rozando con el muro, pero su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en la figura que descansaba a su izquierda.

No era un soldado, advirtió. Las mantas cubrían su menudo cuerpo hasta la barbilla, pero las vagas formas que dibujaba la lana y sus largos cabellos de oro la delataban: se trataba de una jovencita. Faran se giró un poco para poder contemplarla mejor, y el corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes al verla completamente inmóvil; no obstante, se relajó al percibir que su pecho subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente, y se sorprendió a sí mismo observando detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos: su pequeña y respingona nariz, las curvas que describían sus cabellos al cubrir un lateral de su frente, sus largas pestañas, y sus rosados labios entreabiertos. ¿Quién sería? ¿Una joven que se había alistado al cuerpo de enfermeras para servir a su nación? ¿Lo había hecho voluntariamente o estaba allí por obligación? ¿La estarían esperando en algún lugar, temería alguien por su vida, o sabía alguien acaso que había sido herida en aquel ataque? ¿Serían graves sus heridas, sanarían pronto? Preguntaría por ella a una de las enfermeras en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

Faran se tendió de lado, sobre el hombro que no había sido herido; casi estuvo tentado de estirar una mano para acariciar esa piel que prometía ser tan suave. Y cuando la joven Maud Eachann despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos grises del piloto, que llevaba un buen rato velando su sueño.

-Hola –murmuró con voz ronca-. ¿Qué…? –intentó preguntar. Pero, de repente, cualquier pregunta que hubiese querido hacerle a aquel joven voló de su mente.

-Soy Faran –respondió él en el mismo tono, extendiendo una mano en su dirección, con una sonrisa tan triste como radiante.  
Maud lo observó en silencio por unos minutos, asombrada por la intensidad de la mirada de aquel extraño. Sin embargo, veía cariño en sus iris grises, y piedad, y dolor, y puede que fuese eso lo que la inclinó a extender el brazo hacia el soldado.

-Yo soy Maud –susurró, estirando la mano, hasta que sus dedos rozaron los de él. Y así se quedó, muy quieta, sin saber sin tomarlo de la mano o no, sin saber que se había perdido sin remedio en su mirada gris como el mar.

Faran apretó sus dedos suavemente y, lentamente, una tímida sonrisa iluminó su cansado rostro, y terminó por extenderse al rostro de Maud. Ambos sabían que habían hallado algo bello en medio de todo aquel horror.


End file.
